


Like Rum on The Fire

by t0bemadeofglass



Series: Cherry Wine [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, dom!rey, sub!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Damn, Poe was a lucky man." </p><p>For AquaWolfGirl's birthday, a follow up to "Red as Cherry Wine"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Rum on The Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AquaWolfGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaWolfGirl/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY AQUA! 
> 
> Two days early, idek who I am anymore. Hope you enjoy it, my dear! Thanks for being so spectacular!
> 
> Apologies for the lack of updates until as of now: due to a random, nasty anon it took me a little longer to get back to writing, and on top of that I'm going to be focusing more on my original fiction rather than my fanfic. Fear not, friends, I'll still be writing about these two goons! But it'll be a little slower between updates and postings. Thanks so much for your support, I hope you enjoy this! Also, anon comments have been turned off due to said nasty anon. If you would like to leave something on anon for me, I'd love it if you popped over to my Tumblr to do so. Thank you so much for being so understanding.

  
  


It wasn't that Poe was adverse to out of the box thinking when it came to bedroom activities. After all, he'd been the one to buy Rey the tools now being used on a very naked Ben Solo, the man on all fours on the bed, head bowed. He hadn't picked out the crop thinking how the black leather would look against the newly raw, pink skin as it came down for what had to be the twentieth time. He'd never considered how the heavy breathing and light groaning would get him hard as hell.    
Yet there the three of them were: Rey looking pleased with herself, Ben with his ass in the air and his head buried in the pillow, and Poe in the chair watching it take place. What in the galaxy had his life become?

“He’s really responsive, isn’t he?” Poe murmured, sitting forward in his seat and pressing his hands on his knees to keep from showing how they were sweating. Ben’s face, while now pressed into the bed, read easier than beginners Basic. He’d complained for the first couple months of his reformation about having to walk around without his mask on, Poe had heard. It must’ve been maddening to have that barrier removed, to be so transparent that everyone had been able to read his mind. Then again, if he hadn’t, Rey wouldn’t have taken this chance on him. He wouldn’t be in this very position. Small blessings, Poe thought, as a groan from the prone figure of Ben Solo brought him back. 

“You have no idea. Not yet.” Rey shot him a grin as she ran the tip of the crop against Ben’s balls. The action, the leather newly warmed against his skin, brought about a low whimper from Ben that shot right to Poe’s dick, forcing him to press a palm against the oncoming tightness in his pants. It was a sound of desperation, of longing so keenly felt that the action itself of moaning was the only way in which Ben was able to convey what he wanted. He’d been ordered not to move once he was positioned, and save his cock twitching he stuck to that order with a gusto that Poe was certain had to be difficult. 

Rey put the crop away and looked over to Poe, smiling as she beckoned him closer. “I know you two were close growing up and, well . . . you helped me out. Ben said he was fine with it if you wanted to join us.” Her eyes skirted down to the erection filling out his trousers, then met his eyes with a devilish smirk. As if she really thought he wouldn't. As if  _ he  _ thought he wouldn't. 

“Rey. I do believe I’ve corrupted you,” Poe said with a small snicker, reaching out to run his fingertips over the bare skin of Ben’s back ,feeling the soft ridges of his spine. He couldn’t have imagined it when Ben pushed back against him, leaning into the touch. 

Rey simply rolled her eyes. “Oh please. You can’t take credit for all of it,” she smirked. Leaning over, she tugged Ben’s head up and kissed him while Poe worked himself out of his trousers, letting them fall to the floor as he listened to the filthy, wet sounds of Rey’s tongue pressing into Ben’s mouth. The dark haired man moaned as he opened up for her, his hands fisting in the bedsheets, as Rey pulled away to divest herself of her clothes. She was hardly as neat as Ben was when he'd stripped for them, her clothes falling haphazardly to the ground. 

“You’re sure you’re okay with it?” she asked, keeping her voice low, and Poe worked to rummage around for lube in order to make himself seem busy and not put any extra tension on the situation. The last thing he wanted was to make it too awkward for Ben to say no. 

“Please.” Ben’s voice was cracked, low and desperate with wanting, and it made Poe shudder. “Want it badly. Both of you.” 

That was all Rey needed. Grinning as she pulled up, she shifted until her legs were bracketed around Ben’s shoulders, dragging him down by the hair to her slicked slit, and crooning as he began to lick. Poe, who'd finally found the lube, had to stop and watch, his eyes wide and his mouth dry. He'd never seen her so relaxed, so utterly undone as right then, with Ben’s lips at her cunt and his back dipping just far enough to press his ass upwards into the air. Waiting for Poe. 

Who was he to deny him? Fingers already slick, he pressed the tip of his index to the red rim of muscle, amazed at just how easily it gave way and let him in. Ben groaned, and the sound made Poe’s knees weak. This was a man who'd defeated thousands of fighters, who'd very nearly brought the Galaxy to its knees, and there he was preening under the attention and whimpering as his tongue slid into Rey's slit over and over again. Her whines were a marvel in themselves, going right to Poe’s dick as he watched the flush of her arousal wash over her face, coloring her high cheeks and her throat. She was a damn sight for sore eyes, and Ben between her legs was just the damn cherry on the proverbial ice cream sundae. He pressed his index finger a little further inside and marveled as Rey groaned all the louder, her head tipping backwards, brown hair cascading down her back as her hips rolled in time with the push and pull of his finger. Could she feel him through the rumored bond she and Ben shared? Or was his tongue using a similar rhythm? 

“Feel good?” he murmured, unsure just who he was talking to, as he slid a second finger slowly inside. Ben keened and Rey nodded, mouth falling open as she looked up at him. 

“Real good. Don't stop.” 

So it  _ was  _ the bond. He grinned, and scissored his fingers to widen out the otherwise tight ring of muscle, gloating to feel Ben vibrate with pleasure beneath him. He was doing this,  _ him _ . He had the galaxies strongest Force users in bed and had begun to reduce them to jelly at the slightest touch. No wonder Rey had been so adamant about keeping up her work rectifying Ben’s behavior: it was addictive. Successful, and damn heady. He leaned over, working his fingers in faster, and kissed his way down the long line of Ben’s spine, delighting in how he had begun to press back against him. 

“Want more?” he asked, voice already rough around the edges as he felt himself being pulled down into the depths of his own desire. His cock was painful with how badly he wanted to bury himself in Ben, yet at the same time hated the idea of rushing it. He wanted this moment to last a lifetime and a half, not be over with so soon that he could only dream about it. 

Ben’s head bobbed and Rey joined in, her voice throaty and broken. “Please. Need more.” 

More he would give. He slid his fingers out of Ben slowly, digging the pads of them into the meat of Ben’s backside and separating his cheeks. He accepted the shift with a groan, a quiet whimper, and as Poe slowly pressed his cock inside of Ben he felt the man’s breath catch. Ben pulled his mouth from Rey and keened quietly, dipping his head down to press it against the mattress. He was unbelievably tight, though he accepted Poe with minimal difficulty. 

“Good boy, Ben.” Rey’s voice was soft, sweet, and she bent down to run her hands through his thick hair as Poe inched himself further inside. “You can take it. You’re so good. Such a good boy for me. Just relax baby. You’ve got this. Tell me you’ve got this.” 

There was a pause, a half beat in which Poe’s heart about dropped from his chest, before he heard the muttered: “‘Ve got--this. Got this. So good.” He turned his head to the side, mouth falling open as he slid back and against Poe’s hips, not stopping until Poe was fully seated within him. 

That . . . That was what Poe was looking for. He felt his eyelids flutter a little at the heat and the pure feeling, flames licking up his veins and fastening tight to his throat until he was sure he wouldn’t be able to breathe normally again. Looking up, he caught Rey’s gaze and the heat behind it was stifling. 

“You can move, he can take it,” she assured him, running her fingers through his hair, getting it out of his face before stroking the side of his cheek. He leaned into her touch, and as Poe pulled out, then pressed fully back inside Ben shivered and arched his back to take him all the more. It was all Poe could do to start slow, but his own desire got the best of him, filling the room with the sounds of skin slapping on skin as he gripped Ben’s hips and began to slam into him. Ben, who’d buried his face back between Rey’s thighs, seemed to be doing a hell of a job keeping her pleased if the throaty whimpers were anything to go off of. She was gorgeous laid out in front of Ben, her right hand buried in his hair, grinding her hips up and against his tongue and full lips. Half of Poe wanted to kiss her, half of him wanted to iss Ben and taste her on his lips, sure it would be sweeter than any wine the galaxy had to offer. 

He wasn’t going to last long like this, not if he was giving it everything he had. Somehow he was sure that Rey knew this, was pretty sure that she was feeling the same if the flush that covered her cheeks, throat, and chest was any indication. Her legs, which bracketed either side of Ben’s head, trembled as he reached one hand to fuck her with his fingers. She didn’t have to say anything, didn’t have to tell him to when he was so attuned to her body’s wants and desires. His hand moved quickly between her legs, and Poe groaned as he began to lose his rhythm. 

“Gonna--come,” he said through gritted teeth. “Want it on his--.”

“You want him to come inside you baby?” Rey asked, her eyes zeroing in on Ben, who pulled away from her clit to nod quickly. 

“Yes--yes, fuck. Yes.” 

With a shout, Poe felt his last strings of self control snap, and buried his cock within Ben’s ass, his cock twitching as he filled him with his spend. Rey, too, was just seconds behind, her own arousal and come flooding Ben’s mouth. He lapped at it eagerly, but Poe couldn’t help but notice he hadn’t climaxed himself. Through the haze that fogged his mind, he could see the tip of Ben’s cock bobbing, red and angry, spilling precome on the sheets of Rey’s bed, but he hadn’t finished. Rey seemed to have noticed the same, and crooned as she sat up and watched Poe slide out of Ben’s ass. 

“You’re such a good boy, Ben,” she grinned, moving him so that he was laying on his back, his legs prone, pupils blown so wide they were practically black. “Do you wanna come?” 

He could hardly say anything, but the emphatic nod she received seemed to be an answer enough, the whine at the end a ‘please’ that he couldn’t articulate. Her hand wrapped around his dick, jerking him off with two quick, languid tugs, and he was off as soon as she told him he could come. Ben’s spend splattered against his stomach, and Rey leaned in to lap at it as it cooled on his stomach. Poe couldn’t do anything but watch, unable to compute the amazing scene that was just in front of him. How was it he’d gotten so lucky, he wondered, as Rey pulled Ben into her lap and kissed him so slowly that Poe could see every flick of their tongue, and the come that they shared between the two of them. 

Fuck, he was a lucky bastard. 


End file.
